A technology of performing correction processing for image data, which is generated by optically reading a document with a reading apparatus such as a scanner, has been known. For example, JP2006-339874A discloses a technology of changing a value of a pixel indicative of a specific color in an image into a value of a pixel indicative of white. According to this technology, a color palette is displayed on a multifunction machine color liquid crystal panel, so that an instruction of the specific color is received from a user.
However, there is a variety of correction processing, in addition to the above correction processing of changing the specific color into the white. It cannot be said that a user can easily select appropriate correction processing from the plural types of processing. Specifically, a user who does not know about the correction processing well may have a difficulty in selecting the appropriate correction processing. Therefore, it is required to reduce a trouble of the user who uses the correction processing.